


I've Always Loved You

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Death, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Junbobficsparty2019, Killing, M/M, Murder, Past Abuse, Psycho, Violence, lots of killing i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: When Junhoe thinks it is the best decision to follow Jiwon, the man who he loves so much, well...let's just say he takes the wrong decision. Jiwon is not what he thinks he is. Jiwon is...





	I've Always Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I was inspired by a manga I read. It is a disturbing one but it is such a good manga.
> 
> p/s : PLEASE do NOT read if you are uncomfortable with violence, implied forced sex, murder, abuse.

“Wake up, princess. We are going out to get groceries.”

Junhoe peeks at the man kicking his bed. He nods. After dragging his tired body to the bathroom, he finally gets himself ready. He checks himself at the mirror. He looks haggard with unkempt hair, eye bags and thinner face. He looks at the cuts and bruises on his body.

What did he do wrong?

How did he end up here?

 

****3 weeks ago** **

 

“He’s Kim Jiwon. Everyone’s sweetheart.”

“Ohh…” Junhoe glances at his friend. “Hmmm…Kim Jiwon…” He stares at the man again.

Kim Jiwon, the university basketball player who is loved by many at the campus. Jiwon is always smiling, so cheerful and friendly. There are a few times where Jiwon would say ‘hello’ to Junhoe which make him slowly fall for Jiwon.

Junhoe practices to speak with Jiwon. The sight of Jiwon is always making him nervous but he feels like he is floating in the sky with flowers blooming around him, especially when Jiwon catches him staring and he winks at him.

It’s official! He has a crush on Jiwon. No, he falls in love with Jiwon.

“Oh! You live here?” Junhoe looks at him. How fake. He was following Jiwon earlier and took a stop to eat noodles at the convenience store.

“Yes. I live here.” Jiwon flashes his smile.

“In this…huge…house? Alone?” Junhoe admires the structural building of the house. It combines traditional and modern design which explains the spacious veranda at the ground floor.

Jiwon nods. “Is it because it is too big?” He chuckles. “I like my space big…although it gets lonely sometimes.”

“Well yeah…just look at it.” Junhoe tells himself to calm down. He doesn’t want to look desperate.

“So…since you are here, wanna hang out?”

“We don’t even know each other’s name.” Junhoe lies again. “I’ve seen you many times but never get the chance to talk with you.”

“Now is the chance.” Jiwon unlocks the gate. “I’m Kim Jiwon.”

“Koo Junhoe.”

“Hi Junhoe. Come in.” Jiwon invites him inside after pressing the pin numbers.

“Thanks.” Junhoe grins.

Junhoe feels excited. He couldn’t believe he is actually in Jiwon’s house. He looks at the neat living room. There is an L-shaped couch, two huge bean bags, a set of television and radio with speakers. However, there are no photo frames which Junhoe finds it slightly odd. Maybe photos aren’t important.

“Make yourself at home. The kitchen is at the back by the way. There’s the bathroom.” Jiwon points over the bathroom door. “Excuse me. I need to do laundry.”

“Oh. Okay. Sure. Take your time.” Junhoe plops onto the couch.

He doesn’t know when he fell asleep. He was too tired with all the workload and assignments that he could sleep anywhere these days. He is awaken by the smell of steak and music from the kitchen.

“You cook?”

“You are awake huh? I try. I gotta feed my stomach right.” Jiwon glances at him. “And yours too.”

“Sorry. I fell asleep.” Junhoe slowly approaches him.

“That’s okay. You look tired.” Jiwon touches his cheek.

Junhoe freezes when Jiwon’s fingers brush against his cheek. His touch is gentle. He blushes, making Jiwon laugh.

After dinner, they spend the night watching television. Junhoe really enjoys Jiwon’s company. They talk about the things they like and things they find interesting. Junhoe doesn’t realize how much the time has passes until he hears the old clock alarms him with the bell.

12 midnight.

“I should get going.” Junhoe gets up.

“No. No. It’s okay. Tomorrow is Saturday after all. Just…sleep here.” Jiwon grabs his wrist.

“I don’t want to be a burden.” Junhoe is happy that Jiwon tells him to stay. He hopes his face doesn’t show much. “You even cooked for me. Seriously, Jiwon. You are like…”

“Like?” Jiwon raises his eyebrow as he inches closer. “Like what?”

“Like…” Junhoe could feel the blood rushes all over his body. He feels hot. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Jiwon. “Like…the perfect…boyfriend.”

Jiwon smirks. “I assume…you…like me? Do you like me, Junhoe?” He puts his arm on Junhoe’s waist. “Look at you. Blushing. You are nervous…and your heart is beating fast.” He whispers at his ear. “Do you like me?”

Junhoe presses his forehead on Jiwon’s shoulder. He nods. “I like you…a lot…and I want you to be the perfect boyfriend for me.” His words almost stuck in his throat but he pushes himself to confess.

“I like you too, Junhoe…” Jiwon touches his lips. “Why do you think I always walk near you…checking you out…making sure that you notice me?”

“Shut up! You…are really trying to catch my attention?” Junhoe sounds a little too excited but who cares? THE Kim Jiwon actually likes him!

Jiwon nods. “Glad I caught your attention.” He draws him closer to his chest.

“Hmmm…me too…” Junhoe touches his neck. “So…what are we now? Boyfriend-”

Jiwon shuts his lips with a deep kiss. Junhoe couldn’t hide his smile as he kisses him back. Their soft kiss turns to a passionate one. Junhoe nibbles on Jiwon’s lips. He lets out a moan, allowing Jiwon to shove his tongue into his mouth.

They stop to catch their breath but Jiwon keeps kissing his lips. Junhoe just giggles with every kisses he gets.

Jiwon holds his cheeks. He gives a smug face.

“We are…”

 

BANG!

 

“Ji…won…Jiwon…is that you…” Junhoe coughs. He notices he is in the basement accompanied by a small table lamp, fan, and a bed. The pain stings. He hopes nothing happened to Jiwon.

Or maybe he should worry about himself first.

He tries to get up but he is chained to the wall. He groans in pain when he yanks his hand but his attempt is vain as the chain is strong and tight. He feels chilly especially how he is actually naked. He limps towards the bed again, struggling to wrap himself with the smelly blanket.

It smells like blood.

“Well…well…well. Look who is finally awake.”

Junhoe squint his eyes when the door opens. The bright lights are hurting his eyes. He looks at the silhouette moving closer to him. It’s Jiwon.

“Hi Princess.” Jiwon touches this cheek but Junhoe avoids him. “Oh now you don’t want my touch.” He squeezes his cheeks hard.

“Please…don’t….”

“Huh.” Jiwon shoves him back to the bed. “Ah. Look at you. Still hard?” He touches Junhoe’s dick. “Our sex was hot right then…you tried to run from me. Why?”

He glances at a stiff body.

“You saw that huh? You have been creeping around the house, right?”

“No. I didn’t mean to…please…” Junhoe is tearing up.

What exactly Junhoe did? After their intense love making on the couch, Junhoe woke up to get something to drink. It was at about 4.00 in the morning. As he walked passed a door, he heard a soft cry but loud enough for him to hear as it echoes.

He hesitated at first but the cry was haunting that he was intrigued.

_“Someone…oh thank God. Please. Help me…”_

_Junhoe almost passed out at the sight of an unknown male who is wearing only shorts. The man was severely bruised and had cuts everywhere. Worse, the man smelt like he had not taken his shower for days. Junhoe gathered his strength to help the man got dressed._

_“Help me…then let’s run…okay?”_

_“What happened?” Junhoe tried to pull the chain. “Ugh. So tight.”_

_“No time to explain. I…No! Don’t!”_

_BANG!_

_Junhoe collapsed. That’s how he was chained._

“Anyway, I’m going out in a bit. Stay beautiful, Princess.” Jiwon ruffles his hair.

Junhoe keeps quiet. He could not believe what just happened. The man he likes, everyone likes, the star player, the sweetheart, the one whom everyone calls as angel turns out to be a monster. A demon. He was abused by Jiwon earlier which explains the pain.

He feels sorry for himself as he scans his arms and legs, looking at the bruises and cuts. He slowly turns his attention to the stiff body, wondering if the man is still alive or not.

Dead.

He watches Jiwon standing at the corner.

“Hey, Princess. Watch me do this. Then keep that in mind what would happen if you try to escape.” Jiwon smiles at him. “You see this? I just sharpened her.”

“Wait. Jiwon. What….what are you going to do?” Junhoe wants to go closer but he remembers his movements are restricted.

“Sshhh…just watch okay.” Jiwon drags the dead body right in front of Junhoe. “Are you scared?” He laughs.

Junhoe trembles. He wishes to yell to Jiwon’s face that he really is scared. But who is this man again? This is not the Kim Jiwon he knows. This is a different person.

If he could turn back time…if only he woke up earlier…if only he was quicker…if only he was stronger, he could have saved himself and the man. He quickly looks away when Jiwon cuts the limbs then puts them into a black plastic bag.

“Hey, Princess. Look here.”

Junhoe screams loudly. “You…you crazy bastard!” He feels as though his soul has left his body when he sees Jiwon holding the deceased man’s head.

“Awhh…that’s not a nice word.” Jiwon tosses the head onto Junhoe’s laps. The man shrieks in horror. How amusing! He keeps laughing as he looks at Junhoe’s pale face. “Ah what a cutie. Here.” He places the head properly.

“Stop. No! Don’t! Get it off of me!” Junhoe wriggles his body.

Whoop!

Junhoe touches his cheek. He sobs again. It is too painful. The hand caressing his cheeks hours before is the same hand slapping his face now.

“Aghh you really made me do this. Just fucking stay still. I wanna take a photo of you with this head.” Jiwon puts the head on Junhoe’s laps again.

Junhoe glances at the head. The blood from the neck wets his legs. He prays for Jiwon’s sanity to be back or at least pray for him to wake up from this nightmare.

“There. Pretty Princess with his toy.” Jiwon snaps a few photos. “Ahhh why aren’t you looking at the camera? Come on. Don’t make me…”

“Okay…okay…” Junhoe gulps. He looks Jiwon as the latter smiles and snaps more photos.

“Awesome. You look so pretty. If only you stop crying.” Jiwon squats facing him. “Stop crying. I hate it.” He grabs the head before throwing it into the plastic bag. “Maybe make yourself useful and clean the basement.”

__‘_ This is the chance. To escape!’_

Jiwon unlocks the chains. “Don’t try to be funny.”

Junhoe groans in pain when Jiwon presses his ankles. He tries to hold back his tears but it is too painful, he begins to sob again.

“I said stop crying!” Jiwon slaps his face. “Aghh. You really want me to ruin that pretty face huh?” He pulls Junhoe’s hair. “I was trying to be nice here. Stop. Crying.”

Junhoe stares at the floor instead. He just nods quietly, allowing Jiwon to wipe his tears. He then watches the man dragging the plastic bag leaving the basement. Where is he going? To bury the body?

“I’ll be back. Don’t miss me so much, Princess.” Jiwon locks the door.

 

****Present** **

 

That’s how Junhoe is stuck with Jiwon in this big house. Since he has no family, Jiwon is not worried for anyone searching for him, except maybe the landlady and that is if she remembers him.

“Hmmm…you can’t leave house like this.”

“Like this? Like what?” Junhoe looks at him.

“Like this.” Jiwon pushes Junhoe’s hair to the back then slowly puts a snapback on his head to hide the long hair. “I will cut-”

“Don’t! Please…I’ve been listening to you.”

“I haven’t even finished my sentence.” Jiwon squeezes his cheeks so he could look at him. “Your hair.”

Junhoe keeps quiet. He doesn’t know what to feel but Jiwon’s gestures make his heart flutters. Jiwon has been nice these few days but as long as he listens to Jiwon.

He remembers when he tries to escape while Jiwon was sleeping. He didn’t listen to Jiwon’s words.

_“Where the fuck you think you are going, Princess?”_

_Junhoe freezes. He hates how his ankles are killing him that he has to crawl most of the time, hence slowing him down. He closes his eyes as he feels Jiwon standing in front of him,_

_“Where the fuck you think you are going, Princess?” Jiwon cups his face. “I told you.” He points at a line drawn using chalk. “That place…is the limit. Not this…you are not allowed to pass this area. I fucking told you!” He pulls Junhoe’s hair._

_The younger one grips his shirt. He could see tears at the corner of Junhoe’s eyes as he apologizes for crossing the line. Though he is sobbing, his words are clear._

_“I…I want to see the sun…that’s all…” Junhoe pleads._

_“Huh. Lies. I let you to look through the window.” Jiwon pulls his shirt. “Come here.”_

_“Wait! Jiwon please!” Junhoe tries to stand but his feet aren’t too strong for now. He looks at the front door as he gets further away from it while being dragged by Jiwon’s strong arms._

_“Since you don’t listen to me…” Jiwon pushes him to the bed._

_“What…what…are you…”_

_“I’m going to punish you…my princess…” Jiwon yanks his pants away, revealing his erection. “Oh. This turns you on?”_

_“No! I…no…” Junhoe looks away. Curses. Why is his dick like this?_

_Jiwon strokes his shaft slowly. “You have an odd kink…hostage and abductor kink? You are nasty.”_

_Jiwon’s laughter is mocking him. Somehow it hurts his feeling. He isn’t sure why his body reacts like this. He hates being held against his will and being abused just because he does something or say something that seems wrong in Jiwon’s eyes._

_“Jiwon…pl…please…”_

_“Hmmm yes Princess…” He keeps stroking his dick. “You are enjoying this right? Listen to you…you are moaning…and look at your pretty face now…” He touches the laceration wound on his cheek. He did that too Junhoe’s face._

_Junhoe bites his lips. Idiot. Jiwon is an idiot! Of course he would moan! He is a normal human being. Still. He hopes his face is not showing that he feels aroused with every touch Jiwon is giving. Not an appropriate time to admit this but Jiwon is good with his hand._

_“You are too loud. Shut up!” Jiwon slaps his cheek again before choking his neck._

_Junhoe arches his back as Jiwon drills his hole with his dick. He keeps telling Jiwon to stop but the man ignores him. He coughs, trying to get some air to breathe but Jiwon’s grip is hard and still shows no sign to stop._

_“There princess. You love this right?” Jiwon moves his free hand along Junhoe’s hard dick, teasing him to the edge._

_Junhoe hesitates at first but he nods. He reckons Jiwon would at least let his neck go and he is right! He gasps loudly and moans at the same time as the tension builds up, his hole tightens, feeling every inch of Jiwon’s dick._

_“Come on, Princess. Don’t be shy.” Jiwon jerks his dick faster. He loves looking at Junhoe’s face when the younger man releases his load, squirting on his body. “Good…my Princess comes a lot.” He wipes the cum. “Suck my fingers.”_

_“No…” Junhoe is embarrassed. He tries to hide his face under the blanket but that is the wrong move. He feels a stinging pain on his cheeks again as Jiwon forces him to look at him._

_“What did you just say?”_

_Junhoe looks into Jiwon’s hungry eyes. Hungry, like a predator eyeing prey in the wild except that Jiwon is the predator and he is the prey. There is no kindness and softness in Jiwon’s eyes unlike the time he saw at the campus and hours before he was trapped in this house for 3 weeks._

_This Jiwon is really not the Jiwon everyone knows._

_“Fuck!” Jiwon thrusts harder before coming inside him. “Fuck off.” He pushes Junhoe away from him. “Get yourself clean later.” He wipes himself then leaves Junhoe sobbing on the bed alone._

_“Jiwon…who…are you…” Junhoe whispers. He hears the door locked from the outside. His body especially his butt is aching so much. He curls like a ball under the blanket, crying himself to sleep as usual._

Since then, Junhoe never crosses the line unless Jiwon brings him.

“Later, just get anything you want to eat. Okay?”

Junhoe looks at him. “O-okay…” He keeps quiet as his eyes are on Jiwon. The man is handsome as always and smells good. He admires the prominent feature on Jiwon’s face, the sharp jawline and the eye smiles which captivates his heart.

“What are you looking at? Is there something in my face?”

Junhoe realizes he is caught staring at him. “No…no… He looks away.

“You love me that much huh?” Jiwon teases him. “Still love me? I was right about you being nasty.”

If he and Jiwon are like other normal couple, he would have said ‘shut up’ but he knows he is not in the position to say that. He just ignores what Jiwon had said and focuses on the view outside although all he sees is concrete jungle. Still, it is better than the walls in Jiwon’s house.

They finally reached the supermarket. Junhoe pushes the trolley while Jiwon chooses the groceries. He hopes to meet someone, anyone, he knows. Maybe he could sneakily send help through the person.

But part of him still wants to stay with Jiwon.

He waits for Jiwon while he looks at the shelf, choosing his favourite bread when he then hears someone calling for him.

“Junhoe? Is that you?”

His heart skips a beat. He turns to look at the owner of the familiar voice who is his classmate. He forgets his name but everyone calls him Bin.

“Uhhh…ya…do I know…”

“It’s me! Hanbin! Your classmate?”

Junhoe gulps. He nods slowly. “Ya…Hanbin…Hi…”

“Wow I haven’t seen you for weeks already. Are you alright?” Hanbin approaches closer. Junhoe looks thinner, tired and looks like he leaves the house for the first time. “You don’t even reply to text messages in class chatroom. What happened?” He touches Junhoe’s shoulder but the man flinches and quickly avoids him.

“Sorry…” Junhoe puts the best smile he could. “I’m…uhhh…unwell these days.” He glances around, afraid if Jiwon is watching. He isn’t sure if he wants to tell Hanbin the truth, wants Hanbin to bring him away from this place. But what if Jiwon is watching?

“Oh dear! You haven’t checked? I mean go to hospital or something.”

“I went…that’s why I’m resting at home now. Don’t worry okay?” Junhoe pities his classmate. He looks so concerned. “Well…it was nice talking to you. Bye.” He pushes the trolley.

“Wait!” Hanbin scratches his head. “Hmm okay. Bye. Take care!” He waves his hand.

The car ride back home is accompanied by the songs on the radio. Thank goodness. At least Junhoe doesn’t have to talk to Jiwon. He is still afraid that Jiwon could be watching him earlier. He doesn’t want to get accused of trying to get help.

He got his hair cut too! Finally. Long fringe makes him sweat so much. He thinks he looks better now with shorter hair. Jiwon’s praising his looks earlier made him blush. He really is in love with Jiwon despite all the things the latter had done.

“I’m going out for a while. Don’t try…to do something…funny. Alright?” Jiwon traps him against the kitchen counter. “Remember…that line. Don’t cross it. Okay?”

Junhoe gulps. He nods, not looking at Jiwon’s face as he is distracted with the knife Jiwon is holding. The sharp knife which cut his face last week causing the wound on his cheeks really scares him. He looks away only realizing the tip of the knife touches his chin. He breathes hard.

“Ji…Jiwon…”

“Sshhh…I just want to make sure…you really won’t do anything funny…like crossing the line…” Jiwon points the tip of the knife along Junhoe’s neck. “Opps…” He cuts a bit but just enough to bleed.

Junhoe hisses when he feels the pain on his neck. He tries not to cry too soon. At least wait until Jiwon leaves the house. He sees nothing but the knife, slowly making its way to his body and legs.

“Pp…please…” He whispers.

“You are not leaving this house…not crossing the line…”

“Aghhh! JIWON!” He presses his body against the kitchen counter. The knife stabbing his ankle is not helping him to stand properly. His hand is busy trying to stop the bleeding on his neck but guess he has another problem now.

Jiwon just smirks. “Your voice…music to my ears.” He licks the blood on the knife. “Tastes sweet too…” He gets up. “Don’t cry. You know I hate it!” He squeezes Junhoe’s cheeks hard but the latter keeps sobbing. “Weak!” He pushes him to the floor.

Junhoe wipes his tears. He limps slowly to the table, wanting to support himself so he could wash off these bloods. He glances at Jiwon who is still there.

“Good. Now…you really can’t go anywhere.” Jiwon takes the first aid-kit from the cupboard. “Here. Clean yourself. Don’t forget to eat too, Princess.” He walks away.

Junhoe feels touched, somehow. Jiwon patted his head before leaving him alone in this big house. He finally manages to sit on the chair. His breathing is heavy and he is drenched in sweat and blood. He stares at the first aid-kit. A small smile drawn on his face.

“At least…he gave this…”

He drags himself along with the chair towards the sink so he could wash himself. The pain really stings. He tells himself he can cry now that he is alone.

He wonders where Jiwon goes.

 

“Just juice…I don’t really…drink well.”

“Okay. And you, Sir? The usual?” The bartender looks at Jiwon.

“The usual.” Jiwon smiles. “Is this seat taken?”

“It is now.” Hanbin smiles at him. “Alone?”

“Too bad.” Jiwon thanked the bartender. “I’m Jiwon and you?”

“Hanbin.” He takes his drink. “Cheers.”

They smile at each other, exchanging some details about themselves. Hanbin enjoys the company. Jiwon sure knows how to talk and makes him laugh.

And Jiwon knows how to blow him.

“Oh Jiwon! Fuck!” Hanbin shuts his eyes while his dick in Jiwon’s mouth. “Ughh there uhhh you are good fuck yes.”

“You love this huh?” Jiwon rubs his navel as he licks the slit then sucks the whole length deep in his mouth.

“Uhh yes Jiwon yes fuck no one ever sucked my dick like this.” Hanbin moans.

Jiwon smiles. “Let’s go back to my place. It’s too small here.”

Hanbin agrees almost immediately. They reach Jiwon’s place about 15 minutes later. Neither any of them are patient enough to get into each other’s pants. Jiwon laughs, teasing the man as they kiss at the door while he struggles to unlock it.

“You live here? Wow! This house is beautiful.”

“Hmmm not as beautiful as you…” Jiwon kisses his lips again.

Hanbin’s loud moan fills the quiet living room as Jiwon pounds his dick hard. Jiwon sure knows how to pleasure a man. Hanbin lets himself being fucked rough on the couch, on the table and against the wall. Their kisses are passionate then turn sloppy. He loves when Jiwon growls at his ear when he rides his dick.

He plops on the couch to catch his breath. That was intense! His butt is aching now but he wants more. He turns to look at Jiwon who is sitting on the other side.

“Damn…I feel…brand new or something. Damn it Jiwon. I want more.” Hanbin bites his lips.

“Slut.” Jiwon lights up his cigarette. “You will get more darling…but rest first.”

Hanbin smiles shyly. He loves the dirty talks too. He closes his eyes for a quick nap. After all, he is getting another round of hot sex.

The light flickers!

Hanbin furrows his eyebrows. It’s too bright. He opens his eyes. “Wait…where…what is this place?” He tries to get up but failed. His legs are chained. “What the hell…” He panics. “Someone! Please! Junhoe…Junhoe!”

Junhoe is sitting on a chair with his hands and legs tied. Then someone touches his shoulder. It’s Jiwon!

“Finally. You are awake.” Jiwon rests his chin on Junhoe’s shoulder. “Baby…say hi to your classmate. Kim Hanbin.”

Hanbin couldn’t keep his eyes off of Junhoe. He recalls their meeting at the supermarket. He was right! Junhoe is hiding something but he didn’t expect that something is this. He tries to put the puzzles in place but the pieces are scattered. He doesn’t even know where to start.

“Baby. Say hi.”

“Hi…Hanbin…” Junhoe swallows his words. He could feel Jiwon’s fierce gaze on him so he says hi again, this time clearer.

“Good…” Jiwon kisses his head softly. “Hanbin…say hi back to your classmate. Come on. Weren’t you worried because he was absent from classes for weeks?” He approaches Hanbin. “Say hi.”

“Fuck off!” Hanbin spits at him. To be honest, he really is scared. This Jiwon looking at him right now is not the same Jiwon at the bar earlier.

“That’s so rude, Hanbin.” Jiwon wipes his face. “You don’t even want to say hi to your classmate? Rude.” He gets up. “You two talk while I…do something.” He walks towards his favourite corner in the house.

Junhoe stares at the ground. He knows what Jiwon is going to do. He feels sorry for Hanbin but he can’t look at his classmate now.

“I’m…”

“You set me up huh?” Hanbin looks at him. “What…you and him…what is this?”

“I wouldn’t call it as setting you up. Silly.” Jiwon touches the blade. He marches himself towards Junhoe. “How dare you accuse your friend like this?” He puts the knife at Junhoe’s neck.

“Jiwon…”

He leans closer, pressing his lips on Junhoe’s neck, right on the wound he gave earlier. He notices Hanbin is watching them but obviously in panic state that he becomes speechless at this moment. Heck. If he knows he is going to die later, he would be speechless too.

“What?!” Junhoe looks at him. His heart feels like it could burst anytime the moment Jiwon whispers to him. “I can’t…”

“Yes you can…” Jiwon places the knife in Junhoe’s hands.

“No! No! Please!” Hanbin begs. “Please! Let me go! I won’t tell anyone.”

Jiwon scoffs. He pushes Junhoe to the floor then drags the younger man closer to Hanbin. He puts the knife properly again in Junhoe’s hands with the tip pointing to Hanbin’s stomach.

“Please Jiwon. Please. I won’t tell anyone about Junhoe here.” Hanbin tears up. He looks at his friend who still avoids eye contact with him. This can’t be the end. Not like this.

“You talk so much.” Jiwon shakes his head.

 

_“You talk so much.”_

_“I’m sorry, father. Please forgive me.” Jiwon bows._

_“You keep causing problem to me.”_

_Whoop!_

_His father beats him again. He tumbles to the floor, glancing at his helpless mother. Tears dripping down his cheeks but he quickly wipes them. He doesn’t want to appear weak in front of his father. He gathers himself to stand on his feet again._

_“Dear. Please stop. Leave Jiwon alone already.”_

_Whoop!_

_“Mom!”_

_“Huarghhh! Aghhh both of you really…you and your mother. Talk so much…why? I don’t want to hear any of you complain about what I do. Go away!”_

_Pang!_

_Broken plate and cup scattered on the floor. Jiwon just kneels next to his mother. He feels sorry that both of them are stuck in the house with his demon father. He swears he would put a stop to this nightmare. He doesn’t want to suffer anymore. He doesn’t his mother to cry over a worthless man like his father._

_Put a stop to this._

_He plans thoroughly. Days become weeks become months till he finally executes his plan. Tough, it has been tough days spent with his father. Every time he comes home, he sees his mother faking her smile to greet him. He sees red markings on her arms, burnt scar from his father’s cigarette, bruises on her lips and swollen eyes._

_Put a stop to this, Jiwon._

_He doesn’t slow down when his father screams for help, begging him to stop. He is satisfied. He smiles widely as he watches his father struggles to breathe in the plastic bag over his head then slowly…and slowly…his father stops moving his hands._

_He pushes his lifeless father to the floor._

_“Die…” He wraps the plastic bag tightly. “You see nothing…” He glances at his pet dog, laughing hysterically as he looks at his dead father. “Don’t worry, father. You won’t hear us talking anymore.”_

_His father was later found in a burnt car. Of course, Jiwon had planned everything perfectly. No prints. The faulty brakes that his father had been delaying to get it repaired helped him a lot. All he had to do was to maneuver the car towards a big tree._

_But his mother isn’t really the angel as he thought. Weeks after his father died, he heard giggles coming from the room near the kitchen. His mother and another man._

_“What the hell mom?!” He holds his fists._

_“Oh! Jiwon!” She hides herself with the bathrobe. “Jiwon…Mom…”_

_“Didn’t expect me to come home early?” He glares at the man hastily putting his shorts. “What the hell…Oh. No wonder you are glowing.” He mocks._

_“Jiwon…wait…” She is confused with his laugh._

_“Get the hell out of here.” He looks at the man. “Now!” He examines the man’s face to keep that in his memory. He turns his attention to his mother. “Do I even want to call you mom?”_

_“Listen. Jiwon…mommy can explain.”_

_“Yes. Of course you can explain…”_

_“Jiwon…no…NO!”_

_Slash!_

_He sits next to his dead mother. “Sshhh…I don’t need explanation anymore.” He touches her cheeks. “You are so pretty mom. No wonder you could get attention of that man. But…who says you are allowed to?” He smiles. “Sleep well, mom.”_

_He parks his car near the lake. The coast is clear. He pulls a duffel bag out from the trunk. The rain doesn’t stop him from burying body parts of his mother’s boyfriend._

_“While the rest…” He looks at the remaining body parts. He knows this area is known for wild animals wandering probably at about this hour. He checks the time._

_3.15AM_

_“Perfect.” He dumps the remaining parts everywhere. “Here. Enjoy your dinner.” He feels lonely all of sudden. “I’m sorry…” But it triggers his animalistic side. He knows he won’t stop._

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I will leave Junhoe and you. I will leave Korea if that’s what you want.” Hanbin still gives a shot to beg for his life.

Hanbin’s voice brings him back to present. He looks at the two of them.

“Yes…” He leans closer to Hanbin. “Yes. Yes. You will leave…Junhoe and me alone…and yes…you will leave not only Korea but…the world.” He kisses Hanbin’s lips hard before the man turns away.

Junhoe holds the knife tightly. Somehow the sight makes him jealous. Jiwon walks behind him, squeezing his shoulder before he whispers to his ear again.

“Junhoe…please…”

“Do it. Do it. Do it.” Jiwon rubs his arms. “Do it…”

Junhoe’s hands are trembling. He realizes Jiwon lets his feet move. The choice is on him now. Kill Hanbin or kill Hanbin. Right. There is no choice. He licks his dry lips as he looks into Hanbin’s eyes.

“Do it!”

Junhoe looks at Jiwon’s wicked smile and hungry eyes like a predator. The man keeps chanting ‘do it’. If he doesn’t kill Hanbin, would Jiwon even let him live? It’s time for him to make his decision.

“I’m sorry, Hanbin…”

“Junhoe…no. Please! Don’t listen to him!”

“What did you just say? Don’t listen to me?” Jiwon laughs. “Fucker. My baby here will listen to me.” He kisses Junhoe’s shoulder as he holds his hands from the back. “Don’t be afraid baby…”

Jiwon’s deep voice sends chill down his spine. Slowly and slowly, he is inching closer to Hanbin’s chest. The man groans in pain when the tip stabs right to his heart till Junhoe realizes the knife has completely puncture Hanbin’s chest. The next thing he sees is a lifeless body collapses on the floor.

Oh…

He killed Hanbin. Just one deep stab.

“Good job.” Jiwon pats his head. “Good…job…” He takes the knife from his hands. “Come. Get yourself clean first then sleep alright?”

Junhoe says nothing. He keeps looking at Hanbin, apologizing many times in his head. He wants to live. He knows the answer anyway. If he doesn’t kill Hanbin, Jiwon would gladly do it then he would kill him too.

He still wants to live.

“What…about…”

“I’ll handle it. Just go get yourself clean.” Jiwon unties his hands. “Go first.”

Jiwon sounds soft. Junhoe wastes no time. He immediately makes his way out from the basement. It is suffocating to down there! The stench, the blood, the basement itself, though it is spacious he feels like the walls are pressing against him.

He takes a look at Hanbin for the last time. His family would definitely look for him. He apologizes again before leaving the basement.

 

“BREAKING NEWS. A body has been found in the woods by a hiker this morning. However, most body parts are missing including the head. The police at the crime scene suggest that the killer may have dumped the body in different spots to dispose the evidence. They added that the killer seems a detailed and professional one. We will update further shortly. Next…”

 

“Ha! Ha. Ha. Ha. I guess the police found Hanbin.” Jiwon giggles. He lays his head on Junhoe’s thighs as the two of them watch the news.

“That’s Hanbin?”

“Maybe. I don’t remember. I buried like another three after Hanbin…Hanbin’s body is probably decomposed already. Eaten by animals and worms whatever.” He feeds himself with the popcorn. “Why? You miss him?”

“No. No.” Junhoe smiles a bit.

Jiwon is in good mood today. Junhoe is not going to ruin it. The man has stopped abusing him that his injuries are almost healed but he better not keep his guard down. Jiwon is unpredictable.

Jiwon could be smiling in the morning but the next moment, he would turn into a beast ripping body parts of his victim. He remembers when he witnessed the worst killing he has ever seen.

 

Chainsaw.

Junhoe thought he has seen the worst of Jiwon but he thought wrong. Jiwon went berserk, laughing like everything is funny when he used the chainsaw.

“It feels like cutting cow. Hear that? The bone?” Jiwon laughs again whilst he saw the body into half.

Junhoe feels like puking when the blood splatter all over. Still warm. He wanted to run but somehow his feet are glued to the floor. He observes how Jiwon pulls out the internal organs then saying something which he couldn’t catch.

“Let me keep you here.” Jiwon puts the heart aside. “Can I sell it?” He looks at Junhoe.

“Uhh…I…I don’t know…”

“What do you know?” Jiwon takes the chainsaw again. “This…is what you deserved… You…horny ass bitch.” He takes a finger. “See this baby? She is married but she was flirting with me.”

Junhoe stays silent as he gazes upon the ring on the finger. That was not flirting as what he could remember. She really followed Jiwon back home for a steamy sex before Jiwon pushed her head against the wall, knocking her out.

“Are you watching this?”

Jiwon places the photo on the wall. Junhoe assumes it’s the husband.

“Your husband will look for you but the only thing he would find…is the finger…”

 

That was just few days ago. Watching Jiwon cutting a human with a chainsaw feels like Jiwon cutting meat for dinner, except the laugh. It was haunting. The man has no feelings…or not…Junhoe isn’t sure.

There are times that Jiwon is nice to him. They have even showered together many times, spending almost an hour in the bathtub with him in Jiwon’s arms. Jiwon can be gentle to him. Gentle with his touch and words. He can’t deny that he loves when Jiwon wraps his arms around his body.

He loves Jiwon. Still. The image of the nice, sweet, angelic basketball player has long shattered but he couldn’t bring himself to stop loving this man. There is a small part in him that wants to change Jiwon if that is even possible.

Kisses. Jiwon gives kisses and lots of kisses. Another thing that makes him have butterflies in his stomach. Sure, the bar of a perfect boyfriend is on the floor now but he doesn’t care.

It’s sick but Junhoe loves Jiwon. Though Jiwon’s favourite hobby is not normal to any sane human, though Jiwon has slapped his face and his body, though Jiwon had choked him then stuffed his mouth with food, though Jiwon cut him because he attempted to poison him before, Junhoe just can’t hate Jiwon.

Jiwon hurts his ankles many times to avoid him from moving too fast in the house. He is used to that already. Like at this moment, his ankles are bandaged so he is not going anywhere. He looks at Jiwon again, only to find him dozing off.

“Hmmm…do you know…what love is?” His hand is shaking but he manages to touch Jiwon’s cheeks. He caresses them gently. Jiwon is a lost child. Unloved. Abused. Horrible childhood and pre-teen life. “I want to show you love…the meaning of love. You deserve to be loved. Love…it does exist…”

“Does it?” Jiwon still shuts his eyes.

“Oh!” Junhoe rubs his chest. “You are…awake.”

“Hmmm…” Jiwon keeps quiet again. “Love is stupid.”

“But…” He looks at him. “It is not…”

“It is to me. Love is stupid. Love makes you do stupid things. Love is dangerous that people don’t use their head most of the time. Stupid emotions. Stupid humans.” Jiwon gives a sad smile.

Junhoe suddenly leans to kiss his lips. The elder man says nothing but kisses him back. He could feel his hand creeping to his neck and cheek as they kiss deeper.

Ding! Dong! Dingggg!

The doorbell stops them from kissing.

“Go to your room.”

Junhoe hesitates but he can’t disobey Jiwon like this. He bears the pain of his ankles, making his way to the small room he always uses to hide.

“Oh. It’s you, officer.” Jiwon invites him inside. “We have talked the other day. Is there anything else?”

Junhoe tries to eavesdrop their conversation. Officer? Have the police been investigating? What makes the officer came straight to meet Jiwon and even coming alone? He peeps through the cracks of the door. Both of the men sound calm but the officer looks tense.

“We know you are behind the murder of…”

Junhoe holds his breath. The officer names quite a few that he could only remember including Hanbin and the woman named Soojung. He notices at Jiwon whose face is as neutral as ever. There is no sign of fear or panic on his face.

“I have no idea what you are talking about but I do know that you are so obsessed with me.” Jiwon takes a seat on the couch. “You have been asking me the same question. Ahhh I’m tired and bored.”

“You are so arrogant, Kim Jiwon.”

“Oh! Am I? Well…I guess I am arrogant then.” Jiwon smirks. “Look officer. I will cooperate more if you actually have a lead but you came here keep accusing me. Is this how police do their work?” He gives a sly grin.

His tone may have annoyed the officer. The next thing he hears is the door slamming. He remains silent in the room, waiting for Jiwon to come instead.

“Are you okay?” Jiwon squats in front of him.

“Oh! Jiwon!” He hugs him tightly. “Thank goodness.”

Jiwon pats his back. “Hey. Chill. I know how to handle a young officer.” He kisses his lips. “Now…can we go back to when we stopped?”

Junhoe blushes. He never thought he would experience this side of Jiwon again. The man always does it rough, anytime he wishes and Junhoe would end up crying on the bed feeling sore and beaten. For a moment, he forgets that this is the same Jiwon who has killed many people while he is kept in this house.

Jiwon really is gentle tonight. It feels like they are making love instead of getting fucked rough. Jiwon falls asleep in Junhoe’s embrace after their love making, looking small and fragile. Junhoe takes the time to admire Jiwon’s face.

He pulls Jiwon closer, pressing his lips softly on his forehead before he dozes off. But after some time, the sound of Jiwon’s sobbing wakes him up. He tries to look at Jiwon’s face under the dim light.

“Hey…Jiwon…”

“Oh.” Jiwon quickly pretends that he is fine. He smiles a bit. “Sorry. Did I wake you up?”

“No. No. I…uhh…suddenly awake.”

“Sorry. Go back to sleep.”

“Wait!” Junhoe grabs his wrist. “Don’t…you want to talk about it?”

“About what?” Jiwon glares at him. “There’s nothing.” He pushes Junhoe’s hand away. “Go to sleep.”

Junhoe wants to comfort him. That’s all. He doesn’t say a word until Jiwon leaves the room. Curiosity is killing him but he knows, it could really kill him if he is too nosy. He brushes it off, hoping Jiwon would willingly share with him instead.

 

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, Junhoe.” He holds his hand tightly. “Are you ready?”

Junhoe nods. He is excited for today. It is the first time he leaves the house to go somewhere far and not just the supermarket. Although he hates the rides at the theme park, guess just spending time outside the house is enough for him.

“You hate the rides?” Jiwon looks at him. “That’s lame. You should have told me.”

“But…I…just…I just want to hang out like this.” Junhoe bites his lip, avoiding his gaze. “Maybe get something to eat…and play some games at the booth.”

“Hmmm…alright.”

They play some games at the booth which neither of them win anything except the basketball hoop game. As a basketball player himself, Jiwon wins the game with no problem.

“For you.”

Jiwon thanked the uncle at the booth. He takes the stuffed toy animal. Of course, what else could the game booth offer? He looks at Junhoe who is silently watching him play.

“Take this.” He passes the toy duck to him.

“For me?” Junhoe instantly smiles. He hugs it tightly. “Thanks.”

 

_“For me?”_

_“Yes, sweetheart. For you.”_

_“Thanks, mommy.”_

_Jiwon’s father is always home but when he is not home, Jiwon would follow his mother to the nearest festival for some games and fun times. His mother would help him to win the games so he wouldn’t sulk and be upset._

_“Yay! Mom! You win! You are so cool!” Jiwon shouts happily._

_“And this is for you.” She hangs the keychain on his bag._

_“For me?”_

 

“Jiwon.”

“Oh. Did you say something?” Jiwon sighs. “Sorry. I was zoning.”

“That’s okay.” Junhoe pats his shoulder. “Hmmm…I wanna take photo with you.” He points at the photobooth. To his surprise, Jiwon agrees.

The small space makes both of them feel awkward. Jiwon suggests him to sit on his lap which he politely refuses but Jiwon doesn’t take no for an answer. He pulls him onto his lap then firmly puts his arms around his waist.

“There. Better.” Jiwon smiles.

Junhoe nods. He just hopes Jiwon doesn’t catch his flushed face. He looks at the photo strip. For once, they look like a happy couple and he wants them to be that happy couple like anyone else.

 

Evening.

Junhoe lost count. He doesn’t know what date is today. He is just grateful that he still wakes up everyday.

“I’m going out tonight.”

“Oh…Alright.” Junhoe sits on his own chair. Only this time, Jiwon has moved his chair right at the hallway facing the front door.  

Lately, it has been different. Jiwon doesn’t hurt his ankle anymore. Maybe because he trusts Junhoe or maybe because he is watching him. Junhoe feels like Jiwon is always watching him. He did try to find any hidden camera but his search was futile.

But he feels it. Jiwon is watching. That is one of the reason he is still afraid to cross the line.

Ding! Dong! Dinggg!

“Stay there.”

“What?”

Jiwon winks. Junhoe’s heart is racing again. He forgets how it feels like to be this nervous. All the killing he and Jiwon have been doing make him feel not human and emotionless. He even helped Jiwon to hide the body last week.

The body. They bury the body. But what about the head? He recalls to the first night of his horrifying stay at the basement. Jiwon decapitated the man’s head. He did the same to Hanbin. Why?

For fun.

Jiwon preserves the head in a jar. Junhoe puked when Jiwon showed him the room for the first time. Behind the thick curtains are cupboards of jars containing his victims’ heads. He even keeps his parents’ fingers. As memories, he said.

Now what? What is going on? Why is Jiwon telling him to sit there?

“What…I…”

Jiwon then hides in the room. Junhoe realizes this is the trap for the person who enters this house. It’s the same officer from the other day! He gulps.

“You! Are you okay?” Officer Yoon quickly approaches him. “I’m Officer Park Si Yoon. Don’t worry. You would be fine.”

Junhoe says nothing. His eyes are on Jiwon instead. He feels sorry to the officer who is kind and dedicated to save him but pretty stupid for not calling for backup. Though Officer Yoon is actually his key to complete freedom, does he really want to leave Jiwon?

“How about…you worry about yourself first, Officer Yoon?” Jiwon kicks the front door closed then locks it. “You…are one stubborn, big head ass.”

Jiwon is in that animal side again. He spends so long with Jiwon yet it still scares him. He tries to move but his feet won’t cooperate. He looks at the officer again, giving him a sorry face.

Yoon obviously wants to look tough in front of Jiwon. He stands facing him with his gun ready at the back.

“No. No. That’s not fair. You are armed. I’m not.” Jiwon shows his hands. “Is this how a police treats the civilian?”

“Alright. No gun.” Yoon shows the gun then unload the bullets, making sure Jiwon is watching. “There. No bullets.” He tosses the gun aside.

“No other tricks?”

“No other tricks.”

“Excellent.” Jiwon smiles. “So…do you come here to be the knight in shining armor for our lovely boy here or do you actually have evidence? You hasty, careless young-”

“I have evidence.” Yoon interrupts. He hates how cocky Jiwon looks now. Jiwon probably thinks he is lying. “I have evidence.” He repeats himself.

“Really?” Jiwon nods. “Now what?”

“I’m going to have to bring both of you to the police station. Take your statements.” Yoon is sweating. His mind suddenly goes blank.

“I see. On what basis? What evidence?”

Yoon keeps quiet. He is ready if Jiwon suddenly jumps on him. It is a mistake to come alone but he can’t back down now. All the leads so far are just circumstantial evidence. It is not strong but at least it is something.

“You don’t fear death. I like this about you.” Jiwon moves closer.

Junhoe knows this officer won’t last long. He leans against the kitchen counter as he watches the two men looking like they are ready for a spare. Yoon is being cautious because he is unarmed while Jiwon…is just being Jiwon. Calm and steady.

“Why would I fear you?” Yoon’s voice is shaky which makes Jiwon looks even more arrogant than before.

“You see…if I were you…I would run through the back door now while I still have time. Look at you stupid. You came alone. Seriously, stop trying to look heroic.”

“I AM NOT TRYING TO LOOK HEROIC.” Yoon grits his teeth.

The death of his friend is taking a toll on Yoon The mechanism is the same. The way the body was discarded is the same. The one who was seen with a shovel by a local is described as how Jiwon is. That was his only lead. That was Jiwon’s flaw. He was spotted by a local in the woods with a shovel.

“Then? Do you want to be…living your last few seconds on earth in this house?” Jiwon moves closer.

“What…”

Before Yoon could say much, he’s on the floor groaning in silence with his head bleeding. Jiwon was quick, he almost didn’t see it! He didn’t even notice a baseball bat near the area. What he only realizes is that Jiwon had walloped his head so hard that he bleeds. His head spins. He tries to get up, clinging on the chair or on anything his hands could reach.

“Stupid. Really stupid.” Jiwon steps on his head. “Any last word?”

“Run…” Yoon looks at Junhoe.

Junhoe just stands there. Stiff. He looks at Jiwon again. The man signals him to stay there. Like a good 5 year old boy, he obeys Jiwon.

“Right? You should have ran but you stayed. Stupid officer.” Jiwon steps harder. “Normally…I would kill straight away but I never realized it is this fun to torture first.” He laughs.

‘No…I can’t die…not like this…’ Yoon whispers. He glances at Jiwon who is walking towards the kitchen. ‘This is the chance.’ He gathers his energy. “No. YOU RUN!” He pushes Jiwon to the floor.

“What the hell!” Jiwon grunts, surprised by the attack.

Junhoe watches the two men struggling on the floor. Punches after punches. Yoon is not that bad. He manages to dodge Jiwon’s fist a few times which anger Jiwon. Still, Yoon is at disadvantageous since he already feels dizzy after getting a blow on his head.

“Fuck you!” Jiwon punches his face again. “Waste my time.” He gets up, thinking the officer has passed out. He turns to look at Junhoe. “You could have backed me up. What a wimp.”

“I’m…I don’t know.”

“Whatever. Look. I’m not mad okay.” Jiwon holds his chin as he kisses the younger man. “Let’s-”

“Jiwon!” Junhoe trembles when Jiwon falls to the floor. He looks at Yoon. “What are you doing? Leave us alone!”

“Are you crazy? I’m trying to save you!” Yoon squeezes his shoulder. “Save yourself!” He feels disgusted seeing Jiwon kissing Junhoe earlier. What kind of relationship they have?

“I told you…run…” Jiwon locks Yoon’s legs causing the latter to topple over. He pins Yoon to the floor again. “You are such a nuisance! Fuck…” He gasps, glancing on his chest. “You…”

Yoon looks at Jiwon before he pulls the knife out. His palms reddened from squeezing the handle of the knife which he hid perhaps too tightly. He figures he thrusts the knife at the right area. He uses the chance to get up from being pinned by Jiwon when the man is slowly losing his strength.

“No! NO!” Junhoe kneels next to Jiwon. “No. No.” He presses the wound in attempt to stop the bleeding.

“Junhoe…” Jiwon touches his neck.

“No. Jiwon. Please…no…let’s go…hospital…” Junhoe drops his phone to the floor. He is too scared at this moment. Scared of losing Jiwon.

“Junhoe. Let’s go.” Yoon looks at him.

“I don’t want to leave.”

“He is going to die anyway! Let’s go!”

BANG!

Junhoe gasps loudly upon seeing Yoon collapses to the floor, lifeless almost immediately. Jiwon just laughs upon seeing Yoon dead on the floor. He turns to look at Junhoe.

“I’m not…stupid…” He waves the gun.

It was Yoon’s gun!

Junhoe smiles softly. He touches Jiwon’s cheeks. “You are sneaky. I love you, please remember…I love you. I don’t want to run away from you. I won’t leave okay.” He kisses Jiwon’s lips again and again. “Let me take you to hospital, okay?”

“No…I hate…”

“But Jiwon…I wanna live forever with you. We could go somewhere far. Live together. I love you so much, Jiwon.” Junhoe still presses the wound hoping it could stop the bleeding. “Jiwon…please…” He sobs. “I’m-”

BANG!

Jiwon laughs again, but this time weaker that he suddenly cries. He kisses Junhoe’s lips; a long, soft kiss before pushing the younger man to the floor.

“Too bad…I can’t cut anyone’s head now…” He rubs Junhoe’s forehead. The spot where the bullet went through his head, enough to kill the man.

Jiwon lies on the floor. He is seeing nothing but darkness. His life flashes but only the happy memories with Junhoe. He smiles weakly. Slowly and slowly…he shuts his eyes. “I’ve always loved you…Junhoe…”

Ambulance and police sirens as well as the medias flocking outside Jiwon’s house shock the whole neighbourhood and the university administration themselves. Who would have thought the sweet, cheerful with beautiful eye smile like Jiwon is the one who had killed so many people including his parents.

Jiwon grew up without love and denying love. Junhoe was too in love with Jiwon that he allowed himself to stay under his control. His intention was pure; to change Jiwon but he should have changed his fate first.

He should have saved himself.

Though he knew, Jiwon would have still killed him.

Never cross that line, Koo Junhoe.


End file.
